bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Drago
Drago (original version: , real name ) is Dan Kuso's Guardian Bakugan and the Bakugan main protagonist of the anime series. As a Pyrus Dragonoid, his true form is that of a large red dragon. He serves not only as a battle partner, but also as a protector and source of wisdom. He's impatient and does not like to fight, but wants to help Dan protect his home, the dimension of Vestroia. Over the course of the first season, Dan and Drago gradually build up their friendship, and by the season's end, the two had become close friends. Personality In Vestroia it has been mentioned that Drago used to be very ferocious, but being with Dan so long has calmed him down. He is still very impatient and hot tempered and often gets quite annoyed with Dan although they always make up. Whenever Dan and Drago fight he usually is refers to him as "human" instead of his name. He usually dislikes fighting only coming in at the moment. Wavern and Drago are in love and have been seeing each other since they met, and he promises to allow her to visit the other world, a wish he eventually grants. Wavern also has a tendency to call Drago by the pet name of "Dragoruny". Drago has deep hatred (along the lines of righteous anger) for Reaper, Naga/Silent Naga, Dharak/Phantom Dharak, Viper Helios/ Cyborg Helios/Helios MK2 and Hydranoid/Dual Hydranoid/Alpha Hydranoid, due to their lust for power, which caused them to go insane. He befriended Hydranoid and became civil, if not friendly, with Helios after they joined the Battle Brawlers. Evolutions Delta Dragonoid Like all Dragonoids, Drago has the power to evolve. As Delta Dragonoid, now his horn faces forward with smaller horns on his face giving a cobra-like look, and a grey crest on his chest. Along with a new look, he gets a power boost (increasing from 400 Gs to 450 Gs). His new attacks include the Character Card D-Strike (which increases his power level by 200 G) and he gains a Fusion Ability called D-Strike Extreme. He evolved into this during Dan's battle with Julio, Chan Lee and Klaus Von Hertzon. During this battle,Drago became encased in a giant rock or meteor. Unlike all Dragonoids, however, Drago possesses the Ultimate Warrior Gene, which he had inherited from his father, Dragonoid. Ultimate Dragonoid After Drago evolves into this Bakugan, he looks similar to Infinity Dragonoid, but without the diamond. He also has 550 Gs. His new attacks Exceed, Ultimate Dragonoid, and Boosted Ultima. While he would've evolved into this during Dan's battle with Apollonir, Apollonir then stated that to evolve into this, Dan must defeat all of the other Battle Brawlers. He actually evolved after Dan's brawl with Shun. Infinity Dragonoid When Wavern gives the Infinity Core to Drago, he turned into Infinity Dragonoid. He gains an enormous power level (1000 Gs) and also has a diamond shaped gem on his chest (which Ultimate Dragonoid lacks). When Drago gained the Infinity Core he could use all of the elemental attacks and a new attack that fuses all of the Bakugan attributes together called Dextra Attack. Some of his elemental attacks include: * Aquos- Dive Fleet * Subterra- Fire Gradum * Ventus- Aerodragon * Darkus- Lunatic Burst * Haos- Flame Striver * Pyrus- Burning Dragonia Neo Dragonoid Drago once again appears in the second season of Bakugan, this time saving the other Bakugan from the Vexos. In the anime he has an effect similar to Spin Dragonoid, however the regular toy version does not spin. There is a Special Attack Bakugan, Neo Dragonoid Vortex, which does spin. This form is a "downgrade" since The Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia had to separate him from the Perfect Core to give him a body. His Bakugan Trap is Scorpion. His G-Power is 400. 'Maxus Dragonoid' When Spectra and Dan were battling, Spectra unleashed Maxus Helios. Dan and Drago had no choice but to use the Mechanical Bakugan they took from Gus and Mira. Drago combined with Spyderfencer, Spitarm, Grafias, Dark Hound, Grakas Hound, and Brachium formed Maxus Dragonoid. His G-Power is 3400(400Gs from Drago and 500Gs from each trap). Cross Dragonoid To stop King Zenoheld from getting the attribute powers to activate the BT System, Apollonir gave his Pyrus Attribute Energy to Drago, forcing him into evolution. Cross Dragonoid can combine with Mechanical Bakugan to form Maxus Cross Dragonoid. His G-Power is 700. This was Drago´s first evolution where his arms are separated from his wings. Maxus Cross Dragonoid This is Cross Dragonoid combined with Grakas Hound, Dark Hound, Spitarm, Grafias, Brachium and Spyderfencer. His G Power is 3700 Helix Dragonoid Drago evolved into Helix Dragonoid when he absorbed all 6 Attribute Energies from the BT system. His Battle Gear is JetKor. He has a G-Power of 900. Lumino Dragonoid Lumino Dragonoid evolved into this after Neo Ziperator gave him The Element. His Battle Gear is Explosix Gear (Cross Buster). He has a G-Power of 1000. Blitz Dragonoid Blitz Dragonoid is Drago's previous form, Drago evolved into this after he beat Dragonoid Colossus and Dragonoid Colossus forced him to evolve somehow, so he could better protect the Sacred Orb. But, the true evolution didn't take place until the battle with Dharak, when he and Dan believed in "the power they had together". Titanium Dragonoid Titanium Dragonoid is Drago's current form, Drago evolved after he battled Emperor Barodius in the middle dimension. The Sacred Orb went inside Drago and became Titanium Dragonoid. In this form Drago has a harder time controlling his powers. Trivia *Drago only evolved through battle experience twice, into Delta Dragonoid and Ultimate Dragonoid. All other evolutions were because of him getting an energy, or a core as shown below: #Infinity Dragonoid was Wavern's gift. #Perfect Dragonoid was from the Silent Core and Infinity Core (or Perfect Core). #Neo Dragonoid was a "Downgrade", but a new body (or gift of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia). #Cross Dragonoid was Apollonir's gift. #Helix Dragonoid was from the Attribute Energies (or Wavern's second gift). #Lumino Dragonoid was Neo Ziperator's gift. #Blitz Dragonoid was Dragonoid Colossus' gift. #Titanium Dragonoid was Code Eve's gift. *Drago was the first Bakugan to date. *Drago is the direct descendent of the original Dragonoid. *So far all of Drago's Bakugan Battle Gear is Silver. *Drago's face and voice - throughout all his evolutions - hasn't changed a bit. *Dragonoid Colossus stated that those with the Ultimate Warrior Gene were the most powerful Bakugan of all, since Drago has one that meant anyone who fought him and won, was just pure luck. *In every season except season two his main rival has been a Darkus Bakugan. *His evolution name, such as Blitz or Lumino, had something to do with the season it was in. Dragonoid-original season, Neo Dragonoid-New Vestroia (Neo means new in Latin) Helix Dragonoid-Gundalian Invaders (Double Helix is the Shape of a DNA, First season they introduced DNA codes) Titanium Dragonoid-Mechtanium Surge (All bakugan are now part metal). *Even though Drago has obtained so much power with the Perfect Core, Attribute Energies, The Element and The Sacred Orb - he is still not officially the Ultimate Bakugan, He is however the Ultimate Dragonoid. *Drago is the only Bakugan to evolve more than 5 times. *In every one of his evolutions - Drago's horn gets longer or grows a extra part, also in every one of his evolutions - He gets or loses a horn. *Drago is one of the few Bakugan who had love interests, as he loved Wavern before she died and after still. *Of all of his forms, the form that Drago has been in the longest is Neo Dragonoid (about 30-40 episodes). *In terms of which of his evolutions used their power to the maximum and not in terms of overall raw available power, Cross Dragonoid is his most powerful evolution. *After Cross Dragonoid, none of his subsequent evolutions have used their power to the maximum. *If you look closely at Ultimate, Infinity and Perfect Dragonoid's wings you can see the pyrus symbol near his wingtips. *Cross Dragonoid and Helix Dragonoid are his only evolutions that have three defense abilities although Helix Dragonoid's Spinning Wall can be used for both offense and defense. *Titanium Dragonoid's Dragon Force Striker is similar to Blitz Dragonoid's Spire Dragon in appearance. *When he evolved into Perfect Dragonoid the lines in his wings and body whitened and thickened. Gallery Bakugan Battle Brawlers File:Drago_Ball.JPG|Dragonoid in Ball Form File:Drago_Anime.JPG|Dragonoid in Bakugan Form File:Delta Drago Ball.JPG|Delta Dragonoid in Ball Form File:Delta_Drago.JPG|Delta Dragonoid in Bakugan Form File:Ultimate_Drago_Ball.JPG|Ultimate Dragonoid in Ball Form File:Ultimatedragonoidbakuform2.PNG|Ultimate Dragonoid in Bakugan Form File:Ultimate_drago.jpg|Infinity Dragonoid / Perfect Dragonoid in Ball Form File:Infinity_drago.jpg|Infinity Dragonoid in Bakugan Form File:perfectdrago.PNG|Perfect Dragonoid in Bakugan Form Dvsvh.PNG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (75).jpg New Vestroia d&d.PNG 3lbdd.PNG 2lbdd.PNG 1lbdd.PNG Neo dragonoid ball.PNG|Neo Dragonoid in Ball Form File:Neo_dragonoid_2.jpg|Neo Dragonoid in Bakugan Form File:Neodrago-brown00.jpg|Hex Dragonoid in Ball Form File:Neodrago-brown0.jpg|Hex Dragonoid in Bakugan Form File:Maxus Dr.jpg|Maxus Dragonoid in Seperate Ball and Trap Forms File:Maxus_drago.jpg|Maxus Dragonoid in Bakugan Form File:Odrago.jpg|Cross Dragonoid in Ball Form File:Cross Drago.jpg|Cross Dragonoid in Bakugan Form File:Untitled1.jpg|Maxus Cross Dragonoid in Seperate Ball and Trap Forms Cross maxus dragonoid.jpg|Maxus Cross Dragonoid in Bakugan Form Helixballform.png|Helix Dragonoid in Ball Form Screen shot 2010-03-03 at 5.21.25 PM.png|Helix Dragonoid with JetKor attached in Ball Form Helixxdragonoidx.jpg|Helix Dragonoid in Bakugan Form Gundalian Invaders Helix drago with jetkor.jpg|Helix Dragonoid equiped with JetKor in Bakugan Form Lumino Dragonoid Ball.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid in Ball Form CROSSBUSTERGEARMODE14.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid with Explosix Gear attached in Ball Form Z-Lumino Drago and Raytheus.PNG|Lumino Dragonoid with Raytheus attached in Ball Form Jakalier23.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid with Jakalier attached in Ball Form Screenshot-209.png|Lumino Dragonoid in Bakugan Form Subedit 2010-09-13 22-13-01-90.png|Lumino Dragonoid equiped with Explosix Gear in Bakugan Form Raytheusside.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid equiped with Raytheus in Bakugan Form Luminojakalier23.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid equiped with Jakalier in Bakugan Form Bdb35.jpg|Blitz Dragonoid in Ball Form Blitz35.jpg|Blitz Dragonoid in Bakugan Form Ballblitz.png|Blitz Dragonoid with Axator Gear attached in Ball Form Picture 54.png|Blitz Dragonoid equiped with Axator Gear in Bakugan Form Picture 47.png|Blitz Dragonoid equiped with Jakalier in Bakugan Form Screen shot 2010-11-14 at 4.09.36 PM.png|Dragonoid Colossus Dragocollos.PNG|Dragonoid Colossus Attacking Titanium drago.png BLITZ dODGE.png Winning Blitz.png Blitz Die.png Blitz Move.png Lumino attack.png Lumino after being hit.png Lumino dodge.png BD glitch.png Sky and Gaia PWNED.png Mechtanium Surge Patryk Jan Cesarz 5 (5).PNG|Titanium Dragonoid in Ball Form 185px-Titanium DR.png|Titanium Dragonoid - Bakugan form Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 2 2 360p 1 0019.jpg 69.png 62.png A & t.png Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 1 2 1 0002.jpg Dan and drago on neathia.png Dan+Drago.png Attacking Titanium drago.png See also de:Drago Category:Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Great Articles Category:Legendary soldiers